


Bunny

by shuiqn



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiqn/pseuds/shuiqn
Summary: 慎入！有口交及舔肛情节
Kudos: 6





	Bunny

还有三分钟就到0点，一年一度的双十一促销节，Kenny原来已经算好各种购物券，购物津贴就等着最后付款那一步。  
可是还有三分钟，最后三分钟，他发现购物车居然有商品下架了，一个通用模型支架底座，下、架、了！  
真是好气哦，做好的功课要重做，他必须在三分钟内找到一件替代品，又参加津贴满减又实用的。  
天啊，还有一分钟，就这件吧。  
珊瑚绒睡衣，虽然他一点印象也没有，但它在自己收藏里应该是想要买的吧。  
Kenny在最后三十秒把它加到购物车，顺利付款，上床睡觉。

经过物流大爆仓、商家虚假发货、中港转运等一系列漫长等待，Kenny已经把双十一买过一件睡衣的事给忘了。  
直到某一天，他坐在客厅沙发看球赛直播，Hins抱着叠好的衣物走到衣柜。  
“呢件冇见你着过嘅？”  
Kenny伸手接过Hins拿出来的衣服，但眼睛还一直粘在电视上，他把衣服卷成一团抱在怀里，“几舒服啊。”  
Hins叉着腰站在他旁边，“上半场仲未完？”  
“快了，都补时啦，”他刚说完裁判就吹哨了，“踢得好闷啊。”  
“闷你仲及到实？”  
“啱啱C罗带球，我想睇佢入球之后撕球衣，”Kenny完全没注意到Hins正阴沉着脸，他展开衣服，“兔仔？”

“咁钟意除衫，”Hins拉起兔头造型的帽子戴到Kenny头上，后者正埋头在他两腿间。  
Hins靠在沙发椅背上，帽子挡住了视线，他只感觉到Kenny的舌头在茎身上游走，又在敏感的顶端吮吸、舔弄，让他呼吸沉重了些，手隔着毛绒衣服抚摸着Kenny的背，像是为一只大型动物顺毛。  
Kenny也不懂自己为什么从试衫，变成穿着兔子睡衣为他口交。  
舌尖对着上面的小口顶了几下，感觉到按着他头的手越来越用力，于是他抓紧套弄柱身，含在口中不停地吸着顶端。不一会，Hins就坚持不住泄在了他嘴里。  
“你今晚特别兴奋，”Kenny跪坐在沙发上，捧着Hins的脸，刚要吻下去。  
Hins用兔耳朵擦了擦他嘴角，Kenny生气的推了推他，“我冇嫌你，你反而要抹！”  
“我都系抹我自己嘅遮，几时嫌过你啊。”  
“哼，唔锡就算，我去啷口，”Kenny双手撑在他肩膀要起身离开，Hins抱着他的腰，稍稍使劲，把人按回到沙发上。  
半推半就的，Kenny双臂交叠在头顶，Hins的手探入衣服里，摩挲着他胸前的凸起。  
Kenny难耐地抬起了头，轻声呜咽，腰胯不老实地扭动，磨蹭着Hins。  
“下半场开始啦。”  
“嗯？”  
“你唔睇你嘅C罗？”Hins把满脸疑惑的Kenny拉起来，要他趴在茶几上。  
Kenny轻轻摇了摇屁股，手肘撑在桌面笑着回头。  
Hins被那毛茸茸的尾巴吸引，他的手轻轻地抚摸了下它，然后双手把握住他翘起的屁股，一轻一重地揉捏着。  
“哦…你果然系钟意兔仔！”  
“我唔止钟意，直情系迷恋bun~ny。”  
“肉麻”  
Hins拉开睡衣后面的拉链，露出雪白的屁股，他拍了一下看着那上面渐渐漫上一层红色。  
Kenny没有预料到他这个举动，惊呼一声，喊疼。  
“好，我错，”低头在他臀部亲吻着，双手扒开臀瓣，舔了一下。  
肠道被舌头一寸寸顶开，粗糙的舌面像把刷子一样扫过敏感的内壁，Kenny大口喘息着，紧紧抓住桌子边缘。  
继续往里探索的舌尖碰触到了一块粗糙的滑面，戳中前列腺时，瞬间冲刷过全身的剧烈快感让Kenny忍不住尖叫。  
“等……唔…唔好”他挣扎的向前想躲避身后甜蜜的折磨，却被惩罚的咬了一口抽搐的嫩肉，“啊！”  
湿热的舌尖一次次的碰触前列腺，来回的碾压，触电般强烈快感和羞耻感混杂在一起，被重重的一吸后Kenny哭叫着释放出来，射在衣服里。  
Hins在他股缝间摩擦着自己，一下接着一下，阴茎在肌肤上拖曳出黏湿的痕迹。  
Kenny难耐地催促他快点。  
“咁你细声D，”Hins扶着阴茎对准穴口，紫红色的肉柱缓缓推进，感受到内壁缠紧他，那是一种让人不太舒服的紧致感，很想要用力的突破。  
Kenny咬着下唇压抑着呻吟，体内摩擦产生的灼热像是直接烧起来了一样，他额头上出了一层汗，腿间的勃起随着Hins的顶撞可怜兮兮地跟着晃动。  
“又湿又热，”Hins再次连根抽出又没入，重重擦过前列腺，冲刺到最深处，越来越多的液体被带出，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
即将到来的高潮将他的身体都染上了粉色，急促地喘着气，“要……老公……帮我，啊！”  
紧裹着自己的内壁不规则的收缩，Hins知道他马上要到了，伸手握住他的阴茎上下撸动起来。  
前后一起袭来的快感让他抑制不住的颤抖，整个身体绷得紧紧的，断断续续地射着精液。Hins的阴茎被他绞得又爽又胀，喘息着急切地抽插了几次，也达到高潮。

Hins用手梳理Kenny汗湿的额发，亲吻他眼角的泪水，缓慢地将自己抽离，抱着他坐在地毯上。  
Kenny半躺半靠在Hins怀里，“件衫系咪你加落去我购物车嘅？”  
“你终于记得啦？”Hins笑着说，“你话有个抽奖，叫我随便加嘅。后来中咗咩？”  
“中你个头，”当时没有抽中清空购物车，删除商品时他直接一键添加到收藏夹，所以才会阴差阳错买了它，“你同我洗翻，啊！入咗！”  
Kenny激动的鼓掌，“最后一分钟绝杀！劲啊，C罗。”  
“又除衫庆祝，俾黄牌佢啦，走，去冲凉。”  
“睇埋回放先啦……”  
【完】


End file.
